Maeltir Galaxy
The Maeltir Galaxy is the setting for the various events and territories of various inter-stellar governments. Galactic Federation of Maeltir Maeltir is a Type III Civillisation consisting of over 55 different species from other planets in the Milky Way galaxy. The Federation's territory takes up 20% of the Galaxy. Federation History Maeltir's history spans Millions of years in the past. Founded by 5 allied planetary governments, the Federation started to expand among other space-faring civillisations. Despite taking up over 3000 light years, only 55 different species are citizens of the Maeltir Federation due to many T-class planet civillisations destroying each other in primitive wars. the idea of an interstellar society first came about when the Kendasarchus from the planet Pavla came into contact with the Skwobb from the planet Tekka and the Kronocs from Xenoc. the 3 allied planets established their alliance and made it their goal to discover new lifeforms in the universe. Meanwhile, the Elder species', the Dommindo and Reptoid, were at war for control of the sector. the Alliance intervened and persuaded them not to wage war but to ally and share the sector for themselves. all 5 society's then signed a treaty for peace in the Galaxy and established the early version of the Maeltir federation, named after the first Kendasarchus to make first contact. As the years passed, many other alien civillisations joined the Federation and made it what it is today. Member planets and species (Incomplete) the Maeltir Federation spans over 55 different planets including; *Pavla - Kendasarchus *Tekka - Skwobb *Xenoc - Kronoc *Cretacean - Reptoid *Sarentaxen - Dommindo *Earth - Wolves *Earth's terraformed moon - Electric Cats *Mars - Martians *Zeta Reticuli 5 - Greys (Zetans) *Gliese 581c - Gliesians *Gliese 581d - Rotonians *Erra - Nordics *Oxo 8069 - Colonists *Marmotara - Graffin *Raphis - Anakapodia *Mosdavo - Mosdavons *Coniferia - Insectoid *Teemonia - Teemonian *Anaskene - Steopirey *Ch'ton - Blargle *Coupor - Couporian *Hokria - Taline *Camonak - Pasmeleo *Millias - Yakomaro *Gervala - Gronola *Toxicus VIII - Toxonian *Evad Comet - Silvoids *Ortem Comet - Tackee *Brimstonia - Dragons *Soil III - Golems *Makeupsomecrap - Matterek *Unnamed planet - Julcolien *Unnamed planet - Vearlix *Mental Homeworld - Mentals *Unnamed planet - Maasen *Unamed planet - Drabelion *Unnamed planet - Maasen *Unnamed planet - Eliego *Unnamed planet - Ryalkun *Unnamed planet - Torel *Unnamed planet - Neethlis *Macurus - Domaca *Mithi - Domon *Caminon - Thegas *Phoeber - Maddo *Brish - Brish *Astris - Pink Protector *Unnamed planet - Kotunians *Unnamed planet - Knight *Unnamed planet - Stickman *Elso - Elsola Technology The Maeltir federation is a Type III civillisation where it's energy sources come from various stars throughout it's territories. Their vessels vary from Dark matter reactors to Warp drive engines. Space travel is common among public transport as well. Artificial lifeforms Robots are prominent mostly in the Federation. *M-Series androids *Unif castes *the iim Currency Maeltir citizens use 'Quarks' as currency in bills and coins. The coins are Purple and triangular. Most citizens pay with Maeltir credits however from their current accounts. Other nations These are other governments that reside in the local cluster that the Federation may be allied or conflict with. Kroyon Empire The Kroyons are an insectoid race from an unspecified planet. They are one of the major powers of the Milky Way galaxy. They live as part of a hive mind and controlled by single queens. Their territory spans almost as much as the Maeltir Federation. Maeltir and the Kroyons have a bitter relationship and have often resulted in skirmishes when encountering one another. They are hated among the local cluster because of their overpowering will to survive, which is brutal and considered inappropriate. Kroyons are willing to resort to Genocide if they are unable to take a planet for themselves. Groblek Empire Grobleks are Brown reptillian creatures from one of the far reaches of the Galaxy. Their territory spans 8,000 light years and lies next to Kroyon space. The Groblek government is a communist state and disliked among many other powers, specifically the Federal Alliance. The Grobleks have advanced to a level of technological advances that cyborg implants are commonplace and on nearly every citizen. Crept-sum Union the Crept-sum are humanoids that are made from a unique type of solid light beams. They are depicted as being arrogant and secretive. Sh*tFolk Alliance A species made from human excrement, They evolved to a humanoid stature and established their own state. They aren't war-like and very friendly towards individuals regardless of species. The Maeltir federation and the Alliance had a trading route between one another but were halted for useless production. They continue their trade of fertiliser however. Ubimos Planetary commonwealth An interstellar government who's HQ resides on planet Ubimos. The species who run the commonwealth are lizard-like beings with different head features depending on their planet of origin. They consist of Horns, Quills, Fins and Skin flaps. the Ubimosians (or Lizardmen) are allied with the Federation but do not wish to become planetary members. Kuzyaa Mafia The Kuzyaa are a greenish purple species that float using sacks of helium. They have no visible eyes or mouths. 6 tentacles dangle from each side of their mollusc-like bodies. Their sponge-like brains protrude from their heads quite visibly. Despite being a mafia, they take their business very seriously more so that it has been considered their government policies. Their territory is the smallest in the Milky Way galaxy. Federal Alliance a alliance of 5 different homeworlds, similar to the Maeltir federation only less advanced and more incompetent. The leading species are the Americana, a humanoid race who is very ignorant of other races outside their alliance. the other 4 species are the Vach (Brown and Red humanoids), the Woadstorm (a tree-like alien), the Niloc (Robotic race with a diamond-shaped head) and the Mothonians (Moth-like insectoids). The Alliance are Zealots and worship a species of aliens that resemble white fire. They have fond dislike of Maeltir. the Mackong the Mackong cult is an interstellar cult that has corrupted a majority of worlds across the galaxy. Every citizen of the cult is to wear red armoured suits with cone-shaped masked helmets. As a result no one knows what the cult members actually look like. Geodona coalitional colonies The Geodona are a reprillian species from Lobokal. Although not hostile, they do tend to be more concerned about their species survival rather than helping others. They are allies of the Maeltir federation. Casul Republic The Casul are a fish-like species who can only survive underwater. Their Homeworld is a moon orbiting a Gas giant. All the water on the moon is underground. Like Earth's birds, they manipulate objects with their jaws. Their speech consists of clicking and hissing, making it hard for them to be understood by other space-faring races. The Wazp stellar kingdom The Wazpz are a race of superbeings from the Dyson planet Lladnek. They have unmatched telekinetic abilities as well as other psychological skills. Their true origins are unknown to most species. Their planet is 8-light years in Diameter and completely barren on the surface. The Wazp civillisation is within the planet's hollow interior where there is Oceans, landmasses and even a star to use energy. The wazpz have also colonised other solar systems near the centre of the galaxy. Their government is a monarchy who controls over 4 provinces split up from the Galactic centre. Fortunatley, they are not a hostile racen and most of their powers are used protecting the galactic core for an unknown reason. Lower life-forms These are species, and their homeworlds, who haven't, as of yet, developed a proper society or developed space travel capabilities. The Fungonians A giant Fungal species that is as mobile as any animal. They resemble giant walking mushrooms with muscular arms. Their intelligence is equal to that of early man. Fruit monsters Fruit Monsters are non-sentient beings from the planet Abanan. They grow from trees like many other types of T-class fruit. Unlike other fruit, Fruit Monsters have primitive brains. Tamara Humanoids Tamara are small Humanoids who inhabit many other carbon-based creatures. Their true origins are unknown but they take a host, usually a carbon-based lifeform from other T-class planets, and use them as their homeworld. They are spread through Bacteria and are often welcome to some individuals. Some people often get operations to have them implanted, as they keep their bodies healthy for their own survival. They come in 9 different colours. Ovsor Homeworld of the 2 species Gryme and Fawke. When Maeltir was a ravage empire, people of these 2 species were abducted and sold as slaves. When slave trading was abolished, their descendents became civillians of Maeltir society. Mk II Humans Rinn Rinn is an abandoned colony in unchartered regions. Their inhabitants are 10 races of Maeltir descent but have over time forgotten their heritage and established their own primitive society. Their technological level is similar to medieval england. During the time of the Pavlan Empire, an exploration ship was attcked by Kroyons and crash landed on Rinn. With their ship destroyed and no working distress signal, the crew made their own society and over time, their descendents forgot their heritage and assumed they originated from Rinn. The exploration ship is presumably still rusting at the bottom of the mative ocean. Ramechi races Ramechi are 5 seperate species from the planet Chimera. Their society is only a Type 1 civillisation, meaning they only have the power sources of their homeworld. They have space travel but it is considered primitive by comparison to other space-faring species. Cryptids The Cryptids of the planet Cryptonia are various monsters from Earth which include the Sasquatch, Sea Serpents, El Chupacabra and many other monsters that have been reportedover the years. Outer-galaxy Species These beings have origins from outside the Milky Way galaxy. Hydra-arachnid collective The Hydra-arachnids are a parasitic sentient species from the Andromeda Galaxy. Their homeworld is unknown and their territory takes up all of their home galaxy. They are blue arachnid-like beings whom carry a mind-control virus that can infect almost any species in the cluster, other than the Mentals. Very little is known about this species including their home planet and whether their mind control abilities are natural or genetically altered. Although the basic Hydra-arachnid form is of a 4-legged arthropod, their most dangerous element if control over other sentient species from their Galaxy. Each individual drone is controlled by a massive queen, called a Collective consiciousness. The Xeodys The Xeodys are tentacled, 3-legged and Teal coloured aliens from an alternate dimension. They waged war against the Hydra-arachnids with both sides gaining many casualties. They are one of the few species immune to the Hydra-arachnid's mind control virus. Their blood stream carries their own virus known as BAKD (Bad-ass killer disease). After the war, many members of the Xeodys species remained in this universe and have been spotted on mutliple systems in the galaxy. The Harlequins The Harlequins are an omnipotent species from the outer-universe. They are creators of everything including Time and Space itself. The only race the Harlequins truelly fear are the Wazpz. Unexplored regions Despite all the governments, there are still regions of the Galaxy still unexlored from the Maeltir Federation. Se also List of Species in the Maeltir Federation community